


The University Years: Spring Break!

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: Invitation [3]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover Pairing, Drunk Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Prequel, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Claire and Kate's experimental University years.After being with three brothers from childhood, up to graduating high school, Kate finally has a chance to be spontaneous and experimental without her cock-blocker brothers, and she drags her best girlfriend, Claire, with her.





	The University Years: Spring Break!

**Author's Note:**

> This in an AU Prequel to the "Invitation" NCIS/Supernatural crossover series for the Alternate University Years that Claire Novak and Kate Todd had. Includes Claire/Kate smut. You have been alerted.
> 
> You DON"T have to read this, it's not really connected in plot-wise with "Invitation", it's just a one-shot that I wanted to write. Enjoy it or don't. Originally written on fanfiction.net Febuary 2014.

"Kate, you are out of control." Claire told her best-friend.

Kate scoffed at the blond. "I am very much controlled."

"Then explain this." Claire crossed her arms over her the tight white shirt that the brunette forced her to wear, knowing that she was right. She gave the other nineteen-year-old a raised brow.

"This is what teenagers do," Kate yelled in her ear, she had to, even for an open space like the beach, it was way crowded and the music was blaring, the screaming and whooping didn't help either... or the alcohol. "Especially on Spring Break!"

"No. This is a chance for stupid teenagers to get even stupider by drinking beer, puking all over each other and having unsafe sex with each other, to have pictures taken and regrets for life for the actions that can't even be remembered." Claire grumped back, her arms still crossed firmly over her chest, as half-naked, drunk university students bobbed and jostled against her. She crowded near her friend, who had said half-filled bottle in her hand.

Kate shook her head. "This is a time to let off steam. It's almost Midterm Finals, we all need a break-- _You_ , need a break."

"You're right!" Claire agreed with her friend, and a smile started to spread across Kate's pink lips, until the blond continued: "It is the Midterm Finals so we should be back at the dorm, studying for it."

"You're such a tight-ass, and I don‘t mean in the good way." She rolled her eyes. "You need a drink!" Kate held out her bottle to her friend, and with their proximity to each other, the mouth was already at her lips and she either had to sip, or choke. She choked down the bitter liquid and coughed when Kate finally took the bottle away, she could feel it settle in her stomach. "See? Isn't that better?"

Claire glared at her as her mouth started to feel dry and she became thirsty. She wasn't a prude or a 'good girl' because she was religious, as much as Kate seemed to think because she did want to pass and she took no joy in drunken idiots grinding on her-- like one seemed to be doing now. She elbowed him away, roughly. When she turned back to Kate, a plastic cup filled with beer was shoved into her hand, like magic. But every five minutes one seemed to appear in her hand, the other times, she threw them away, but now she kept it and took a sip.

"Told you," Kate bragged.

"Yeah, you should be proud, getting your friend drunk." Claire retuned in sarcasm.

"Don't be a baby," Kate told her. "This is going to be fun."

"In what way, exactly?"

Kate sighed. "I have been trapped in a house with three older brothers for eighteen years, Claire. The only time that I could actually talk to a boy that wasn't related to me was when we went to Summer Camp. This is my chance to do things that won't be spoiled by those doofuses, and be with my best-girlfriend." She wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulder and gave her a little shake.

Claire sighed through ground teeth, she couldn't personally understand Kate's situation, she was an only child but, like any female, she could understand over protective brothers. She couldn't believe that she was even considering this; she should just let Kate go alone in this sea of drunk idiots and bimbos. But they were best-friends, that did all the girl things together, told each other about everything; she was going to regret the hell out of this 'fun'.

"Fine, I won't leave you in this bucket of puke and sand." Claire agreed, the regret evident, but Kate was smiling anyway.

"It's going to be great!" Kate grinned at her, finishing off her bottle of beer.

"Right, but is signing up really necessary?"

"Yes, now come on." She grabbed one of Claire's hands and dragged her along through the jumping crowed, Claire was quick to finish off her drink.

Dancing, the blond could do, especially with a few drinks in her system. The crowd was huge, so she wouldn't be singled out if she was horrible, everyone else was drunker than her, the music was loud, and she stuck with Kate, and didn't even fight it when the two of them were surrounded by a few, hot, and shirtless guys. It was dark, and lit by huge bond fires scattered along the beach.

So, everything was great, even the few make-outs she had with the guys grinding on her; they would forget her and she didn't know them-- that was, until some guy yelled into the microphone: " _Drink up guys, because its the moment you've all be waiting for! Girls! Get your tight asses up here!"_

Yeah...

Kate grabbed Claire's hand and once again dragged her along, through the crowd (for which Claire stole as many drinks as she could from peoples’ hands unnoticed, and drained them) and to the stage that had been set up with lights, decorations and a banner that clearly stated in happy letters: _Wet T-Shirt Contest!_ Claire wanted to be as drunk as she could for this. Kate was wearing the same tight, white tee that Claire was, but instead of _O'Neill_ swim bootie shorts, like the blond, the  brunette had on a pair of bikini bottoms. There were other girls up on stage, big breasted, _whoo!_ girls.

Claire was sure that she blacked-out for the next half hour, because the next thing she knew, she and Kate were jumping up and down, screaming in front of a huge crowd of cheering guys; their tits wet and showing through their wet shirts, and nipples hard. There were cameras, ones that Claire hadn't noticed before, and apparently didn't care about either, now, because she was drunk out of her mind. Kate was too, because damn that girl could be slutty when she wanted. Apparently, the Todd was good, because she won the contest. 

This was exactly what Kate wanted, too, and it was great. So great that she wanted to celebrate it with her best-friend, and how better to do that when you're drunk than jump her.

Too drunk, unstable on her bare feet, and taken by surprise, Claire fell back on the soft beach sand. Kate was on top of her, pinioning her to the ground with a knee on either side of her waist. Claire didn’t try and push her off, she's too drunk to care about getting dirty, and couldn’t help but laugh along with Kate.

Kate looked down at her. "Having fun?"

"Maybe." Claire returned, her usual party-pooper persona coming through the drunken vale.

"Come on, I know you are!"

Claire pursed her lips and seemed to think about it, Kate waited. But instead of relenting and saying that 'yes fine' she was, she took Kate by surprise and rolled over so now she was on top. Though Kate giggled, she didn't take well to being stuck on the bottom. Having three brothers had taught her so much more than Claire's single childhood, and soon wrestling to see who'd be on top.

Of course, two women wresting in the sand and water, drunk and less than half dressed, was a real crowd pleaser for all the surrounding drunks--men and women. Though there was less now at 3 a.m. then there was at 12 a.m., whoops! and cheers filled the air.

Both women ignored them, focusing on each other. The rolled and they struggled, sand was kicked up and limbs flailed, until they splashed down in the water and Claire was left looking up at Kate. Water lapped at her, soaking her finally dried white tee, and making it see-though again, her hardened nipples poking through the thin material.

Kate didn't seem to notice as she looked down at her friend triumphantly, her arms in the air as she cheered, that her mid-belly white top ridding up to show the underside of her breasts. She laughed, and fell forward, her hands planted on either side of Claire's head to hold her weight.

She looked down at the blond, grinning. "I win!"

"Whatever, it's not like I was being serious about it."

"Liar," Kate smirked.

" _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_ a small group of drunk guys that huddled around the two girl chanted.

The two girls looked at them.

"They can't be serious!" Claire said.

Kate said, "You can't get more serious than a chant."

"Their complete idiots if they think that we're gonna kiss!" She scoffed.

"I don't know... Maybe we should." Kate suggests.

Claire looked up at her best friend in shock. "You can't be serious?!"

Kate shrugged as much as she was able while her straddling her friend. "It'd be the perfect time,"

"Perfect time for what?!"

"Haven't you ever wondered what it was like?" Kate asked.

Claire hesitated to ask, "Wondered what...?"

"What it's like to kiss a girl!" Kate scoffed at her like it was the obvious thing. "Just a little kiss for them, and then it'll be over. Promise!" she enticed.

Claire was quiet for a long moment as the guys continued to chant _Kiss!_ and she looked up at the brunette. She didn't even know why she was thinking about something as  ridiculous as this; but after a brief moment, she got it -- she was **drunk!** She guess ed she couldn't see the harm in it though, it wasn't like she was against this sort of thing. It was just one kiss... for the drunk guys... for Spring Break... for Kate!

"Fine. Whatever," Claire said to Kate. "Just _one_ kiss, and then that's it!"

Kate smiled. "One kiss. That's it. Promise."

Claire nervously licked her lips as she looked into her friends brown eyes. "Well hurry up, then!"

"Close your eyes,"

"What?"

"Close your eyes," Kate repeated.

Claire rolled her eyes, but after a moment, she closed them. She just hoped that Kate didn't suddenly change her mind and dump wet stand on her face. She was about to open her eyes to make sure that that didn't happen, when Kate closed in.

It was just a light touch of lips at first, soft. It actually wasn't that different than kissing a guy, except it was cleaner. Kate was a good kisser. She could hear the guys cheering around them, wanting more, when Kate finally started to pull back. Claire's eyes fluttered open to see Kate smiling down at her, she smiled back.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Kate encouraged her.

"You were right, I was wrong." Claire agreed. "Now can you get off me? I'm sick of being wet and sandy,"

"Sure," Kate pushed herself off her friend, and then reached down to give Claire a helping had up. "'Nother drink for the road?" she asked.

"Sure, one more can't hurt."

The guys reluctantly departed when it finally dawned on their drunken grey matter that these two gals were through makin' out. When Kate came back with two plastic cups, they started to make their way back down the beach through the thinning crowd, not much had departed, but were passed out haphazardly all over the place. But with few face plants they made it back to their dormitory, plastic cups discarded, and to their shared room.

Kate stumbled in first and flicked on the light, and Claire closed the door behind them. Kate stood in the space between their two beds and started to strip of the soiled white tee. Claire watched her, her back against the door.

"Kate?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Kate respond as she fought with the shirt.

"Don't get upset 'cause I'm pretty drunk, but... you wanna kiss some more?"

Kate finally got the shirt off and threw it to the floor, she looked back at Claire with bare breasts and feet, and a bikini bottom, patches of sand on her tan skin. "Meh, why not." She shrugged.

Claire grinned at her, and as she stumbled towards Kate, she flicked off the one flip-flop that was still on her foot. It was pretty dangerous work as she hopped around. She collided with the teetering Kate, and they fell onto the carpet. Claire flipped her long hair out of the way, and looked down at Kate for a moment before kissing her, long and hard.

She guessed Spring Break wasn't such a waste of time after all.

f

 


End file.
